


A Tale Of Vampirism

by Fandom746



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, M/M, Malec, Malec forever, Mind Manipulation, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom746/pseuds/Fandom746
Summary: "Alexander go do what i told you to and i will release you. Go. Now. Here's the photo you need." Said Camille in a sharp voice. Alec Lightwood looked up, and without a word walked up to the vampire woman, and plucked the photo out of her hand. One glance at the photo had him gasping as a sharp pain ran through him, a pure wave of agony.The man in the photo seemed very familiar to Alec, with a tanned skin, a very bright smile and characteristic eyes - cat eyes with their vertical slits looking out at him. But Alec couldn't exactly figure out who it was, as if it was a memory that had faded from his mind. Well no, that wasnt right per say. Alec had not lost his memory, they were merely locked away from him. And Camille refused to give any names.





	A Tale Of Vampirism

**Author's Note:**

> My first long story... hope you like it. Pls leave kudos and comments guys.

"Alexander go do what i told you to and i will release you. Go. Now. Here's the photo you need." Said Camille in a sharp voice. Alec Lightwood looked up, and without a word walked up to the vampire woman, and plucked the photo out of her hand. One glance at the photo had him gasping as a sharp pain ran through him, a pure wave of agony.  
  
The man in the photo seemed very familiar to Alec, with a tanned skin, a very bright smile and characteristic eyes - cat eyes with their vertical slits looking out at him. But Alec couldn't exactly figure out who it was, as if it was a memory that had faded from his mind. Well no, that wasnt right per say. Alec had not lost his memory, they were merely locked away from him. And Camille refused to give any names.  
  
"Alexander." Camille said, a warning evident in her voice and Alec turned away from her and glided out of the dismal hotel Dumort.  
  
As he walked, Alec couldn't shake a feeling that what he was doing was terribly wrong. But at that point in his life, he wanted nothing more than to finally be released from Camille. Released from life. "If you could even call it that " Alec thought bitterly. His was not a life any more, it was a cursed existance. "An existance as a filthy bloodsucking vampire. Great."  
  
The thoughts in Alec's mind began running faster, as if to make up for the missing thumping of his heart, which now lay cold and dead inside him, or so Alec imagined. He remembered how Camille had jumped out at him one day when he had been out patroling. There was someone with him..... but before that train of thought could go further, Alec felt pain again as the face flashed in his mind and he decided to keep his trove of memories shut.  
  
It was always like that for him now. Ever since he had been turned by Camille, he was filled with pain every time he thought of his past life. And it wasn't figurative pain at what he had lost, though that was there too. No, this pain was the result of the torture he had been given before being turned. Alec remembered being beaten and stabbed and even electrocuted once as they had flashed the faces of the people he loved on the white screen in front of him. This went on for days until, finally, he had stopped reacting to the faces....they held no significance to him anymore. Rather, they were all locked away in his mind in a part that he refused to acknowledge. Any attempt at remembering their faces gave him pain and the memories faded away from him, love slipping from his grasp and the agony of the torture taking its place. So it was no surprise to him that he no longer valued his life. Alexander just wanted to die.  
  
Alec had reached his destination. He looked up and saw the muted glow of the loft. Again, it seemed strangely familiar to him, but he didnt care. Not when death was promised if he managed to take the man in the photo to Camille.  
  
He walked up to the loft and slipped in through the door silently, feeling a small resistance as he went, as if he was stepping through water rather than air. He froze at the entrance, staring ahead at the scene in front of him as the familiar pain gripped him again, but still unwilling to look away.  
  
The man from the photo was lying on the floor at the centre of the room and staring up at the roof. All around him, it looked as if a tornado had hit the house. Furniture lay on their sides, upholstery ripped up, and large slash marks ran the length of the couch. Old chocolate wrappers and other food item wrappers were scattered here and there all over the floor.  
  
But most remarkable was the roof. It was filled with sheets of paper, which on closer observation with the help of Alec's perfect vampire sight turned out to be lots of photos and post-its. The centre of the roof had a glittering golden heart with Alexander written in it in beautiful and yet again, strangely familiar handwriting.  
  
Alec slowly moved forward and looked up at the photos too, ignoring the pain that wracked his body. There was a picture showing the cat-eyed man grinning, with flour over his clothes and.....and Alec himself hugging the man around the waist. Then another one with both of them asleep together, arms around each other on a bright blue couch, similar to the one that was currently upended in the side of the room. Alec found a picture showing the man throwing glitter all over the room and another one showing the both of them dancing in dim candlelight. His mind whirled as he studied the pictures. The two of them holding a cat between themselves, laughing on the couch. The man feeding Alec a strawberry. The two of them chasing a streak of black, which Alec assumed was the cat, across the loft.  
  
Tearing his eyes away from the pictures, Alec looked at the sticky notes, that were filled with words in an elegant font, similar to his name in the heart and an ungainly scrawl that Alec recognised as his own handwriting.  
  
One read:  
  
_Hey Magnus,_  
("was that the warlock's name then?" Alec thought)  
_Im just going to the institute early today. Meet you at 2: 30 for our lunch date? I love you. Forever and ever, your Alec_  
  
And it had a reply too. All of them did.  
  
_Of course I'll pick you up for lunch. Be ready for a portal at 2 30. And do NOT bring your blonde parabatai with you this time, or ill summon some ducks to keep him busy._  
_I love you too Alexander. Forever and ever, your Magnus_  
  
Another one seemed to be from the man.... from Magnus  
  
_My dear Alec,_  
_I'm so sorry but the client is taking much too long for the tiny demon summoning that i need to do. I'll be home late today. Dont wait up for me, u need your strength for the mission tomorrow._  
_I love you. Forever and ever, your Magnus._

And its reply:   
  
_Magnus, by now you should know that i cannot sleep till you come home. Dont worry, I'll be strong enough. I have a strength rune. Come home when you can. I miss you and love you. Forever and ever, your Alec_  
  
It was all too much for him and his sharp intake of breath broke the silence.  
  
The man looked away from the roof, unwilling and pained, as if the effort took away all of his strength and stared right at Alec. He looked gaunt and pale, with his makeup smeared badly, and bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept for a week. Maybe he hadn't. To Alec's surprise though, the previously pained face was suddenly wiped clean as shock filled the man's features. Shock and recognition. Maybe even relief. And, though Alec was too afraid to accept it, the expression also had something that looked very much like love.  
  
"Alexander", he said, and his soft voice completely shook Alec. He stared back at the man in confusion and a hiss of pain as his agony increased.  
"Alexander, its you..... But how? You.... you DIED!! You were ripped apart and vapourised by those demons and the angel blast last week. We couldnt find any body, only blood. Jace's parabatai rune vanished! He couldn't feel you anymore....you were supposed to be dead! How are you still here?"  
  
The pain intensified. Alec stepped away from the man, registering pain on his face as he saw that Alec had no clue who he was.  
"Alec....Alexander, its me, Magnus. I love you. It is a miracle that you are still here. I dont care about the technicalities. You are here and thats all i need. Alexander....."  
  
Suddenly, Alec felt something that seemed like an electric shock go through his body and he realised why. He had kept Camille waiting. He needed to hurry. Or else maybe she might refuse to release him. No. That couldnt happen. He had to take the man.... Magnus down. Now.  
  
Alec moved forward, keeping his face blank. His sudden approach took the warlock by complete surprise and before he could react, Alec had punched him hard and knocked him out with the well placed punch. But for some reason, Alec couldnt let Magnus fall, and he caught the limp body in his arms just before Magnus's head hit the floor.

Alec stood staring at the unconscious warlock. Though he had tied his limbs together as he lay unconscious and now had nothing to do but wait, somehow, Magnus's face gave Alec peace. He felt something other than agony as he stared at the man and some fragmented memories came to him, flitting out of the locked chest in his mind.

 

  
What might have happened next, Alec didnt know, but he was interrupted suddenly by the cold snarky voice of Camille. He turned around abruptly and found her right outside the door saying "Alexander. Well done. I can't cross the wards yet, it allows only you, Magnus and those shadowhunter friends of yours to cross. You need to give me permission to enter. Go on, say the words and let me get Magnus. After that you can be freed."  
  
Alec spoke the words he had been taught and felt the wards fall around the loft. Camille clattered in on her heels and smirked when she saw Magnus. "Alright Alexander. You've fulfilled your purpose. I release you from my power. Just in time too. Look, the sun has come up. You may go step in the sunlight and die like you wanted. But before that, one tiny thing."  
  
Camille stepped up to Magnus and that sight sent a sharp jolt of anger through Alec along with the pain. Which made no sense to him at all. Why was he angry when he saw Camille with Magnus?  
  
She put a vial of liquid under Magnus's nose and the bright silver fumes entered his nose. With a gasp Magnus sat up. And immediately flinched away when he saw Camille. He looked around the loft and met Alec's eyes. Then he looked away painfully, and Alec heard a low sob come out of the warlock, stifled almost immediately.  
  
" Hello Magnus. Its very nice to see you. I warned you against dating a shadowhunter Magnus. I TOLD you i would make you pay if you dumped me for him. Don't you remember i promised you i would kill your Shadowhunter right in front of your eyes."  
  
"No! Camille don't. Take me. Kill me. Do whatever you want to me. But do NOT touch him. Camille please....."  
  
"Oh i wont touch him. I dont need to. He's willing enough to kill himself. Funny, dont you think? We saved him from the demons, and i turned him myself along with the winged warlock of Laos. But he couldn't get his angelic heritage out of his mind. So I broke him before turning him Magnus. I. Broke. Your. Precious. Little. Shadowhunter." Glee shone in her face, menacing and cold.  
  
"Camille what did you do?" There was fury in Magnus eyes as he glared up at Camille, despite being tied up himself.  
  
"Oh nothing much. Just showed him pictures of the people he loved. You. Jace. Isabelle. Even Clary and Simon. And tortured him at the same time." She shrugged delicately. " The torture made his mind associate the people with pain and he began locking the memories of those people away to avoid the pain. A little spell from the warlock to cause Alec physical pain every time he thought of them, and he was good to go."  
  
"Camille!" Magnus yelled but she merely tutted and then slammed Magnus to the floor and hit him hard till his nose and forehead started bleeding. She turned back to Alec. " Go on Alexander. Step into the light. You are free to do as you choose. See Magnus, i promised i would kill him, but this is better. Now you can see your shadowhunter kill himself. You can see him willingly walk away from you, after all those pathetic promises you made to each other to never leave each other. And this, my dear Magnus is fitting retribution for you daring to dump me and date him. This will kill you inside too. Oh the beauty of this...." Camille smiled proudly, showing her fangs.  
  
Alec looked at her with pure hate in his eyes. He had been listening to Camille flaunt her actions. He remembered how his torture felt, remembered the turning but for the first time, he forced himself to remember the faces of the people he had loved, going against the pain in his body. Pain was an old friend now. And he was a shadowhunter. He was accustomed to pain.  
  
Slowly the lock on the box in his mind had broken and all his memories came flooding through, all the memories that had been blocked by his own mind and by the warlock's spell. He looked at Magnus the whole time Camille was crowing about her accomplishments and saw the warlock looking back at him, eyes shimmering with tears, filled with love, guilt and sadness. This broke the final wall in Alec's defences. He couldn't stand by and do this to Magnus. He couldn't. And it was because he was Alexander Lightwood, shadowhunter. He protected his people. And he loved Magnus Bane.  
  
Alec moved when Camille commanded him to. But he didnt move towards the light. He jumped out and struck at Camille with all the vampire strength and speed he possessed. And though newly made vampires could never control their powers, Alec had been a shadowhunter. He knew his strength, now amplified about 3 times.  
  
Alec lunged at Camille and punched her repeatedly, throwing her to the floor, and picked up one of his old daggers that had been lying nearby on the floor. He drove the point of the dagger into Camille's unbeating heart. But of course that wouldnt kill a vampire. So he slit her wrists and just before slitting her throat looked down at Camille with the righteous fury of the angel blood that had once run in his veins. "Only Magnus has the right to call me Alexander. Certainly not you. Enjoy hell Camille." And with one swift move, Camille Belcourt lay dead in the loft.

 

  
  
Alec remained staring at a spot on the floor of the loft, immobile and still as a marble statue a few feet away from Camille. He could not think about anything anymore, though unlike before, the desire to end it all and fling himself in the sunlight was no longer there.  
  
How long he sat there, Alec couldnt figure out but in a short while, he felt an hand on his shoulder. A pale hand ringed with 4 rings, familiar and soft. Magnus's hand. But Alec shook it off himself. He didnt deserve comfort. Especially not from someone he had beaten up barely an hour ago.  
  
"Alexander" Magnus called out softly. "Look at me please. Alec, its not your fault. In fact if it werent for you, Camille would still have me somewhere and....and...you would be ..... dead"  
His voice broke despairingly on the word dead, breaking Alec's heart at the same time.  
  
"I'm already dead Magnus" Alec said. "And I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. Now you are hurt, and I did that!" He turned away again.  
  
Magnus knelt in front of Alec, removing the traces of blood on his face and healing himself with his magic, now that he was released from his bonds as Camille died. "See im fine. You didnt do anything to me Alexander. Look at me."  
  
"But i might. Im a vampire, Magnus! I dont know my own strength! What if next time i hit you too hard and.... and....you get hurt! What if I cant control myself and i end up drinking your blood! What if i kill you! So just....just DON'T come near me Magnus. Don't." Alec's anguished tone pleaded.  
  
For a moment, Magnus said nothing.  
Then he pulled Alec's chin up to meet his gaze. "I love you. And nothing in the world is going to change that. Alexander i trust you with all of my being. I gave my heart over to you completely long ago. And so did you. You wouldnt be able to hurt me." His cat-eyes burned with sincerity and love. It was almost enough to convince Alec. Almost.  
  
"But Magnus i never wanted to be a vampire. I... now i cannot do anything about it! You need to stay away.....I need you to stay away.....I.... " he cut himself off, not knowing what to say further.  
  
"You know, im not so sure about that" said Magnus thoughtfully.  
  
" What do you mean? Camille said i was a vampire. She told me to kill myself in the sunlight"  
  
"True. But i dont think you are a vampire. Camille said she took the help of a warlock and made you turn. But think about this. You just killed a vampire here, saw so much blood run across the floor. Yet not even once did you react the way a fledgling does. You werent thirsty seeing all that blood."  
  
"No...but..." Alec hesitated.  
  
"I'll prove it to you Alexander." Magnus said and abruptly cut a deep wound in his arm and held it up to Alec's face. "Do you feel thirsty?"  
  
"Magnus! What are you doing! You just cut yourself. We need to stop the bleeding...." Alec was frantically searching for bandages when Magnus clicked his fingers and his skin knit together again, as if the cut never existed.  
  
" See. Not a vampire." Magnus chuckled.  
" Also i see now what she did. It was a strong glamour and a temporary charm to give you vampire characteristics, sealed into your body by Camille's blood, which i believe she force fed you. But you were not turned like a conventional vampire Alexander. You are still the same. You are a shadowhunter."  
  
"What? Magnus..."  
  
"Yes. Look at your arm. What do you see?"  
Alec looked down, indulging Magnus but never really believing what he said, and there it was, standing out starkly against his skin, the angelic power rune. All over his body, his black runes were visible once more. And a third discovery that Alec made was that he didnt feel any pain when he thought back to his life as a shadowhunter, remembering Jace's face, Izzy's fighting stance, Clary with her fierce red hair and Simon with his fangs out playfully teasing Alec. There was no agony wracking his body anymore.  
  
"Magnus i dont feel the pain anymore."  
  
"I believe that pain was inter woven with the spell on you, which was in turn linked to Camille's life. So now....its all gone. You were a vampire for a brief amount of time, you were dead too.....but now, your back again! And i believe i know why Camille never actually turned you. She needed a mindless follower, which you couldn't be if you were a newly made fledgling. You would just be all about blood, blood, blood then. Hence the spell."  
  
"Magnus" Alec whispered, and launched himself into the warlock's arms. He started shaking like a leaf at the relief he felt in knowing he was a shadowhunter again. Alec placed his head in the crook of Magnus's neck, like he always used to do, and held on to Magnus as tightly as he could, seeking the comfort of the man he loved. "I can't believe that i had locked all of you away so that i hadnt even been able to recognise you. Not until i saw your photos and notes....and then when you spoke, it all clicked together. But i promise this will never happen again. I love you Magnus. And i will always find a way back to you."

 

  
  
Happy for the first time in a whole week, since he had thought Alec had died, Magnus clutched Alec to him and placed his head on Alec's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "More proof that you are alive Alexander. You heart is beating" Alec just clutched Magnus closer as response.  
  
Magnus knew the rhythm of Alec's heart very well. He soon realised that there was something fundamentally wrong with this heartbeat. It was not groundbreakingly different, just slightly slower than before. Almost at the pace that an immortal's heart beat, as if even the organ knew that there was all the time in the world. Magnus sent his magic into Alec's body, both healing and probing as it went, and the feedback he got was mind numbing.  
Alec's metabolic rate was slower. The cells were no longer undergoing division at such a fast rate, almost as if they were all suspended from growth. It was true then.  
  
"Alexander. You are immortal!" Shrieked Magnus and he felt Alec tense within his arms. Magnus pressed a soft kiss on Alec's forehead and shook him softly. "Looks like the spell did change something. I am sure of this Alec. You are immortal now. And i know you might have never wanted it but...."  
  
"Immortal? I didnt want this, thats true. But Magnus this means i will always have you! Camille did something good after all. I love you so much Magnus and i will spend all of eternity showing it to you. "  
Alec suddenly smiled. "Magnus Bane. You are quite magical. You have given me back everything."  
  
And they stood there in the loft as the sun rose up, its rays hitting Camille and burning her up, bringing the promise of a new start and a better future. After a long time Alec's mind was calm and so was his heart.  
  
But the tranquility was suddenly shattered by a phone call. Jace spoke through from the other side, panicking very evidently. "Magnus, my.....my parabatai rune. Its black again. Im getting a feedback of emotions from Alec, not very clearly, but still there... But Alec is...What.... do you have any idea what is happening? We are all portalling there now with Clary's rune. By the Angel, I have no idea whats going on."  
  
Magnus sighed "Looks like we have company. Well here we go." A swirling portal opened up and Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon stepped through, stopping abruptly when they caught sight of Alec in Magnus's arms. Within the blink of an eye, all of them had rushed forward, enveloping the couple and laughing hysterically, yelling " Alec's back!" "Alec's not dead!"  
  
After a couple of hours of storytelling and a round of drinks, the shadowhunters left to go back to the institute, Simon in tow. Alec stayed behind with Magnus. This was his home now and forever and ever.  
  
Later in the evening, Alec lay on the floor in Magnus's arms again, his head pillowed on Magnus's chest, their legs tangled together as they stared up at the roof and the collage of memories Magnus had created. The rest of the loft had been repaired by magic so it looked just like before.  
  
Contented, Alec allowed himself to relax and look upwards. His perfect vampire sight was gone, but he was still able to read the note which looked like the newest one among the rest.

  
  
_Dear Magnus,_  
_I'm just stepping out for a patrol with Jace. I will be back soon, I promise. I know you don't want me to go today, but i have to do this. It is my mandate as a shadowhunter. So all i can say is that i hope you understand. I know you will. Because you are the best person out there, and there is no one like you. So don't ever doubt that i will not come back to you. You are my home now Magnus. You are my everything. I love you._  
_Forever and ever, your Alec._  
  
And the reply beneath the message, in Magnus's handwriting read:  
  
_I know Alexander. We always manage to find each other. I believe that you will always come back to me. I trust you. And i love you, my little shadowhunter._  
_Aku cinta kamu, Alexander. I'll wait up for you._  
_Forever and ever, your Magnus_


End file.
